


Two Giants & A Stunt Woman

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [1]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddles, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluffy Smut, Hand Feeding, Height Kink, I love my dream brain, It's awesome, Kinda, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Multi, OFC is kinda subby, PWP, Size Kink, Snuggling, because things like this happen, but not THAT kind of size kink, i dunno, i give up with the tags, more of a height kink, seriously, smell kink?, sort of, you'll either like it or you won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vix comes home after a loooong day of getting the shit kicked out of her at work.  </p><p>It's OK though because her boys are there to make sure she's taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do love my dream brain, I really do. This is entirely of dreamland’s making. It was only supposed to be a quick 1k or so but now i've had to split it into 3 chapters because it kinda got away from me a bit there. On a seperate note, seeing as Lee is now a part of the Marvel family, what with being in GOTG, I felt he would slot nicely into this series. 
> 
> As I was writing this, it sort of morphed into a mild D/s kind of one-shot. Not quite sure how that happened. There's no bondage or anything, just sweet stuff like getting washed in the shower and being hand fed, aftercare, stuff like that. It's also a height kink kinda fic. Being very tall myself, it's always so lovely for a guy to be taller than me - it's nice to feel short for a change. So there is a size kink to to this but not THAT kind of size kink (I knew what you were thinking, you pervs). Oh, and while I'm at it, I'm throwing a smell kink too. It's just a very sweet, sensual, sexy fic and I regret nothing. Any comments/suggestions/crit gladly received!
> 
> Beta'd by me so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Toodles!

This one even has it's own playlist.  Just a bunch of songs that I thought fit the mood: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtmW2ek7WkQ&list=PLegJcKDrBWtJUMJ-zGDGhXaymj4lljG_4&feature=share&index=5](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtmW2ek7WkQ&list=PLegJcKDrBWtJUMJ-zGDGhXaymj4lljG_4&feature=share&index=5)

*****   *****   *****   ******    *****

“There’s our girl!”

“Pfffttt.....” Vix says as she staggers through the front door to find her two favourite giants in the kitchen making dinner.  And both, adorably, are wearing Avengers pj’s: Tom in Thor and Lee in Captain America.  Vix walks over and buries her face in the closest pair of shoulder blades and sags against them, groaning when the motion jostles her ribs.  Being part of one of the best stunt teams in the world is undoubtedly awesome, but there are always those days when everything hurts.  And today is one of those days.  It was nobody’s fault:  Vix had been thumped in the ribs by a wooden bar harder than had been planned and while nothing is broken, it still hurts like a bitch.  She’d also taken a particularly hard blow to the face thanks to a bit of flying debris that hadn’t been accounted for.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Tom chuckles from his place in front of the stove and Vix can tell that it’s not his shoulders she has her face mashed against as she can’t feel his voice through the thin t-shirt.

“You OK baby?” Rumbles the warm mass under her cheek and yeah, they’re Lee’s shoulders.

“Mffashjgei....”is all the boys hear as Vix wraps her arms around Lee’s middle and plasters herself to his back.  She hears Tom put the wooden spoon he was using down and then he’s behind her, covering her hands resting on Lee’s stomach with his own and the sigh that escapes her is one of utter contentment.  Being 6 feet tall herself, it isn’t often that she comes across men that are taller than her and both Tom and Lee are just that: her two giants.  It’s a wonderful feeling, knowing that she’s the shortest one in the room for a change: it makes her feel small in the best ways.  Having to be tough all day for her job, often doubling for male actors because of her size means that she doesn’t often get to feel small and fragile, unless she’s at home with Tom and Lee.

“You’re filthy,” Tom murmurs into her hair, which was full of brick dust and bits of grass.  “You’ve got time for a shower before dinner.”

“Don’ wanna.....” Vix mumbles into Lee’s t-shirt, which moves as he turns around until her face is, rather delightfully, mashed into a wonderfully solid chest instead.  She tightens her arms around his middle, refusing to be hustled towards the shower.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Lee’s voice purrs in his chest and Vix couldn’t have moved if she tried as his arms snake around her shoulders and pull her tight against him.  That in turn presses Tom closer behind her and yeah, this is awesome.  Lee’s huge hands come up to rest against her cheeks and she reluctantly lets him tip her face upwards so he can see her.  She squints an eye open to see those wonderful eyebrows knotted in worry as he takes in the rapidly purpling black eye and the split lip.  “Oh sweetheart.....”

“S’nothin,” Vix slurs as she slowly starts to relax into the solid warmth of the pair of them. 

“It looks painful,” Lee says a little mournfully as he ghosts long fingers over the bruising. 

“S’not that bad.  Had worse,” Vix sighs into the touch.

“Go get washed up then come back and let me look at it properly,” Lee says, running a thumb over the split lip.  Vix sags further against him, letting him take her weight, chin resting on his chest.

“Come on you,” Tom huffs out a laugh and in one swift motion hooks an arm around her shoulders and his other under her legs and lifts her clean off her feet, hugging her to his chest and marching off towards the bathroom.  Vix curls into him, burrowing her face into his neck and tucking her arms into herself.  Tom may look tall and lithe but he’s surprisingly strong and makes short work of carrying her to the bathroom.  For all the bravado she displays every day, jumping out of planes and off buildings, when she’s at home, it’s just delicious to have someone else do the manhandling and Tom brooks no argument as he carries her as though she weighs nothing.  He puts her back on her feet when they reach the bathroom and leaves her briefly to turn on the huge shower. 

“Need some help?” Tom asks, a soft smile on his face when he turns back to Vix and sees her tugging uselessly at her filthy t-shirt, exhaustion setting in fast now that she’s home.  She nods weakly, eyes starting to droop and pouts back at Tom who just chuckles at how cute it is.  He bats her hands away gently and makes short work of the shirt, throwing it behind him somewhere.  He frowns when he sees the huge bruises already blooming across her ribcage and is careful to avoid them as he strips her of the rest of her clothes.  There are more bruises on the tops of her thighs and scratches all over her legs just for good measure.  “Oh dear.  He’s not going to happy when he sees those.”

“Kiss them better?” Vix pouts again and Tom just shakes his head fondly.

“Later. Right now, you’re getting in the shower,” Tom nudges her towards the steam filled cubicle.  When she just looks up at him pleadingly, he sighs and strips off his sleep pants and shirt, gloriously naked at last, and backs her under the hot jets.  And Odin bless the god of showers because it doesn’t take long for the hot water to start working its magic.  Of course, it helps when there’s a very naked Tom in the shower as well, gently tipping her head back and under water so that he can start working the remnants of the day out of her hair. 

Vix sags against him, her skin sliding deliciously against his under the water.  He reaches for the shampoo and starts working it into her hair, careful not to get it into her eyes.  He draws little moans out of her when he sets those magic fingers of his to work.  Tipping her head back under the water, the suds disappear down the drain as he shades her eyes from the water, making sure that the shampoo is all washed out.  She sighs happily as he takes the shower gel and lathers it up with a washcloth, letting the last of the tension in her shoulders start wash away as he starts to soothingly work the gel into her skin.  He starts with the back of her neck and works his way down across her shoulders and arms, taking his time.  Whenever he gets to a newly blooming bruise or scratch, his ministrations soften even further, careful to wash away the dirt but not hurt her.  Some of the scratches sting but the pain is gone in an instant under Tom’s attention.  He’s gentler than ever when he gets to her ribs, tutting when he sees just how mottled the skin is there.  He knows that what she does for a living can be brutal, and he’s seen her in a much worse state. 

She remembers the time when she had to be rushed to hospital after a stunt had gone all kinds of wrong.  She’d ended up with a cracked skull, a broken wrist in 3 places, a ruptured spleen and collapsed lung as well as 4 ribs cracked, a gash down one thigh and a fractured cheekbone when a car stunt had turned into a clusterfuck of epic proportions.  The harness that was supposed to have kept her very firmly strapped into place had snapped due to a manufacturing weakness and she’s been thrown around the inside of the car like a rag doll.  It was only the roll cage that her stunt team had put in that had saved her from something even worse.  She was lucky she hadn’t had to be cut out of the wreckage, only just managing to drag herself out of the crumpled vehicle before the fire in the engine bay had taken hold.  Both Lee and Tom, normally the sweetest, most mild mannered people Vix knew, had gone absolutely bat shit insane.  The stunt team, along with the cast and crew had joined in and the studio had been forced into immediately finding out what had gone wrong before it reached the press.  As it was, it had hit the papers the next morning anyway and the makers of the harness had been slapped with a lawsuit as Vix lay unconcious in a hospital bed after being sewn and bolted back together. 

She had come to with Lee and Tom curled up either side of her in a bed barely big enough for one, let alone three.  Both of them had made themselves as small as possible, a ridiculous feat given the size of them both.  Whenever someone from the studio had come into the room to see if Vix was awake, Lee had honest-to-god snarled at them until they’d hurried away.  He wouldn’t let anyone talk to her about the crash until she was able to get out of bed by herself and even then he didn’t leave her side.  Tom had been just as protective, fussing around her with extra pillows and making sure she was as comfortable as possible.  Needless to say, with a metal plate in her arm, internal stitching, as well as being unable walk properly thanks to the gash on her leg, she’d needed help when she’d come home from the hospital.  Vix is pretty sure she can pinpoint it to that exact moment when the size difference became a thing for her.  Tom and Lee had insisted on carrying her everywhere whilst treating her as though she was made of spun glass.  She had surprised herself with the fact that she had basked in it.  It made her feel small and delicate, the complete opposite to how she has to be when she's working.  The boys had caught onto that fact pretty fast and despite the fact that she should have been getting everywhere on her own after strict instruction from the Physio, she’d let them carry her around and use their size to make sure she stayed either in bed or surrounded by cushions on the couch.

Vix is so lost in the memory that she doesn’t notice that Tom is nudging her to turn around so that he can wash her back.  She sluggishly turns around and is rewarded with a trail of butterfly kisses to the back of her neck before Tom abandons the wash cloth altogether and instead, starts to work the last of the knots in her shoulders with those wonderful hands of his.  When he hits a particularly tough knot, he draws a whimper from her as he works it with his thumb, not quite pain but not quite pleasure either.

“Sorry love,” Tom mutters, easing off a little.

“No, s’good,” Vix slurs, the tension Tom is releasing making her groggy.  He does as he’s told and digs his thumb in again; working the knot until it gives under his hand and Vix has to lean against him before her knees give out.  “Aaaahhhhhh, so _gooooooood_......”

“I’m glad,” Tom chuckles, nudging Vix into turning around again until she’s draped over his front, every inch of his glorious skin sliding wetly against her own.  He brings her arms up to wrap around his neck before sweeping his hands down and over her back and brings them to rest around her waist.  “Now, if you don’t mind....”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, just lowers his head and slots his lips against hers, humming happily as she sags further against him and offers so resistance at all as he slides his tongue against her bottom lip.  It’s delicious and lazy and perfect and Vix can’t do anything but let him kiss her.  She’s on tiptoes to reach him but it feels _so good_ to feel so short.  His arms curl protectively around her, pulling her tight against him, every beautiful inch of naked skin flush against her own.  But right now, Vix knows that this isn’t going to go further.  This is about her boys getting her out of her work mindset and into a state of complete relaxation where she feels safe and cherished.  The bathing and the carrying is all part of helping to slip into a fluffy, contented and mildly subby state.  Whilst there are elements of dominance and submission between the three of them, it’s not overtly so.  It’s just something that they explore when Vix needs it but it’s never anything particularly heavy. 

“Ready to get dried off and have some dinner?” Tom asks when he comes up for air long moments later.  He doesn’t go far and his lips brush against Vix’s as he speaks.

“K....” Vix manages to mumble and Tom gives her one last kiss before he turns off the shower and reaches an arm out of the huge cubicle to grab a towel.  He wraps it around her and starts to gently dry her off, mindful of all her injuries.  “He’s gonna get all growly later, isn’t he?”

“Indeed he is,” Tom sighs as he looks at the angry bruising that seems to have spread even further thanks to the hot water.

“I like it when he goes all growly and alpha,” Vix says dreamily, mind slipping back to how Lee had been after the car wreck.  It was glorious to see him lose his shit like that because she’s been hurt.  It’s the first and only time she’s ever seen him do it and it made her heart race.  She’d tried to jump him right then and there in the hospital room, multiple injuries be damned. 

“Yeah, me too,” Tom grins.  He’d been just as bad in that hospital room.  Lee had ended up trying to get Vix back into the bed without hurting her whilst she had tried to climb him like a tree, and having to stop Tom from trying to kiss the air out of his lungs at the same time.  “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

Tom scoops Vix up again and heads out of the bathroom and across the hall to the bedroom, putting her down carefully on the enormous bed, which is comically huge.  All Lee had said was that they needed something bigger than a super king and the next thing either her or Tom knew was a bed that practically filled the entire room had arrived.  But, as ridiculous as it was, it was the most comfortable bed in the world and it dwarfed even the two boys.  Tom disappeared to reclaim his pyjamas from the bathroom so Vix hauled her aching limbs up and across the room to the chest of draws.  She immediately homes in on Lee’s collection of worn old sweats and pulls her favourite pair triumphantly from the drawer.  They’re old and soft and even though she has to turn them over at the top three times until they stay up on their own, she loves them.  The bottoms cover her feet completely and when Tom wanders back in topless, he smiles fondly at her.

“Have you got any idea how utterly adorable you look when you wear those?” Tom says softly as Vix snags his t-shirt out of his hand while he distracted.

“I do indeed.  Why do you think I keep wearing them?” Vix sniggers before pulling Tom down for more kisses.  He obliges her, his fingers tracing along her skin above the turned over waistband of the sweats.  Her stomach rumbles loudly and they both break apart to huff out a laugh.  “I think my stomach is trying to tell us something.”

“I agree,” Tom laughs and reluctantly lets go of Vix to go and find another t-shirt seeing as she’s just stolen his.  She pulls it on as Tom finds another one of his own.  He grins when he turns around again and her standing there in sweats that are at least three sizes too big and a t-shirt that is hanging off one shoulder.  “Like I said: adorable.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Better?” Lee asks as Tom bustles Vix out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen counter where there’s a huge bowl of carbonara, salad and 3 glasses of wine already poured.  Tom plonks himself down on a stool and pulls Vix into his lap with an arm around her waist.  She gets comfortable, feeling even smaller now that she’s wearing Lee’s sweats and Tom’s t-shirt.  She likes feeling like that, feeling small, especially around the pair of them.  It feels.....nice: feels like she can let go.

“Much” Vix replies, a lot more cheerful than when she walked through the door half an hour ago, one leg swinging back and forth under the counter.  Tom wraps an arm around her middle so she doesn’t slide of his lap as she reaches for one of the wine glasses and shuffles the stool a little closer.  Just as she gets the glass half way to her lips, Lee puts a hand out to stop her.  She raises an eyebrow in question and he comes around the counter towards her and Tom so that she has to tilt her head back to look up at him.  His smile is soft as he takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping her head back further.

“You forgot something,” Lee says quietly and leans down to kiss her, his lips firm but still soft.  Vix sighs happily, surrendering completely as he’d careful not to aggravate her split lip.  With the hand that isn’t holding her wine glass, she curls her fingers into the front of his t-shirt, pulling him in closer and sliding her tongue against his bottom lip.  He pulls back with a breathy chuckle and rests his forehead against hers, smiling further when she makes a little displeased sound. “Later.  You need to eat first.”

“Later.  It’s always later with you two,” Vix grumbles, finally taking a mouthful of her wine as Lee straightens up and she lets go of his t-shirt.  “Such meanies.”

“And where’s mine?” Tom demands, the hand that isn’t around Vix coming up to tug at Lee’s shirt.  Lee laughs and leans in to press a kiss to Tom’s lips, not letting him deepen it like Vix had.  It’s still gorgeous to watch though and she does from over the top of her glass.  She feels unbelievably smug as she takes in how beautiful they are together and they’re only just kissing.  She’s seen them do _a lot_ more and her pupils dilate as she remembers a few nights ago and tries not to squirm in Tom’s lap.  She fails miserably.

“Someone’s impatient,” Tom sniggers when Lee lets him break for air.

“Not my fault you’re both so pretty,” Vix scoffs, hiding behind her wine glass when Lee raises an eyebrow at her.  This close, she can see all the colours in his eyes: flecks of copper on blue-grey. Sometimes they look green, other times hazel and they’re changing colour even as she looks at them.  She always jokes that his eyes are like mood rings; changing colour as his mood does and it’s not that far from the truth really.

“Pretty huh?” Lee smirks and straightens up so that he can go back around the counter to start dishing out dinner.  Vix stomach approves with a loud rumble but Lee only fills two bowls. 

“Hey genius?  In case you hadn’t noticed, there _are_ 3 of us,” Vix points out and gets a shrug in return.

“We wanted to feed you, if you’ll let us,” Lee says, voice a low purr and Vix can’t help the little noise in the back of the throat as he pulls his stool right up next to her and Tom so that he’s as close as he can get without being in Tom’s lap too.  A smile creeps across his face when he hears the not-quite whimper.  Tom rearranges her in his lap so that she’s sideways, her back resting in the crook of the arm furthest from Lee.  She curls into him for a moment, pushing her nose under his jaw to breathe him in.  Underneath the fresh shower gel, there’s the underlying scent of _him._ He smells like sunshine and dancing with an undertone of leather bound books and sandalwood.  Lee smells different but just as delicious.  His scent is autumn days and open fire nights mixed with cedar and cinnamon.  All she knows is that they smell like home and she’d be quite happy to stay there, nose buried in Tom’s neck until she falls asleep and one of them has to carry her to bed.  They seem just as content for a few long moments, Lee’s long fingers playing with the hair at the base on Tom’s skull as they just enjoy the quiet together.

“Come on you,” Lee says eventually when one of their stomach’s grumbles loudly.  “After the day you’ve had you must be starving Kiddo.”

“Kiddo? _Really?_ ” Vix scowls, reluctantly pulling her face away from Tom’s neck.  “We’re the same age, in case you’d forgotten that.”

“OK, OK, point taken,” Lee chuckles, pulling his bowl of steaming pasta towards him.  He takes his fork and twirls the spaghetti around it, careful not to let any of the sauce drip and slowly brings it up towards Vix.  She opens her mouth obediently and takes the mouthful from the fork, sealing her lips around it to make sure that she gets all of it.  She moans softly at the taste, but then she adores anything either one of them cooks.  The flavours explode across her tongue, herbs, cream and garlic making her mouth water.  She closes her eyes and runs swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, sighing after she swallows.  “Good?”

“Mmmm...,” Is all she can manage and she watches through slitted eyes as Lee makes another forkful for her.  It goes on like that, Lee feeding her in between his own mouthfuls with Tom taking over now and again.  It’s a calm ritual and one that they often indulge in whenever Vix is on a particularly taxing shoot.  It lets her unwind completely, knowing that her boys have got everything covered and taken care of.  She feels protected and cherished, safe in the knowledge that they’ll look after her. 

It doesn’t take long for the bowls to empty, each little morsel mopped up and eaten.  Lee takes care of the empty dishes while Vix goes back to tucking her head under Tom’s chin.  His hand at her back has snuck under the huge t-shirt she has on, his thumb rubbing gentle circles in the skin there.

“Think you can manage pudding as well darling?” Tom asks softly.  “It’s your favourite: lemon cheesecake.” 

Vix grins against the skin of Tom’s throat because not only is that her favourite, she also knows that it means Lee will hand feed it to her with his fingers, something that she loves doing.   Sometimes, when she’s had a particularly long, tough day or is unusually stressed, she’ll slide to her knees on the shaggy rug in the lounge so that she’s settled in between Lee’s knees.  Tom will join them and they’ll both feed her with their fingers, little morsels of food while she relaxes against Lee’s thigh, perfectly content to be taken care of.  She doesn’t do that often, usually happy to sit in Tom’s lap at the kitchen counter, but it’s something that she needs on occasion. 

Vix watches as Lee busies himself getting the cheesecake out of the fridge.  She takes in his ridiculously long torso and arms as he moves smoothly around the kitchen, and the way his waist splays up and out to his gorgeous, wide shoulders.  He’s just so _tall_.  He turns around and catches her unashamedly staring and she’s not the only one.  She can practically feel Tom’s gorgeous blue eyes burning a hole in Lee’s t-shirt from over her shoulder.  If Vix has a thing for taller men because she was tall herself, then Tom had it bad too.  Tom wasn't short by any means but Lee being even taller was something that Tom adored.  Even he had to tilt his head back slightly to look into Lee’s eyes if they were stood next to each other.  Lee smirks, holding up the cheesecake in one hand and arching an eyebrow.  Vix grins lazily back at him and follows him with her eyes as he makes his way back to his stool.  He slides onto it and Tom leans towards him to brush his lips over Lee’s cheek.  He gets rewarded with a kiss when Lee turns his head into the motion, cheesecake all but forgotten for the moment as the pair of them lose themselves in the soft slide of lips.

“A _hem_.....” Vix clears her throat pointedly after a while, altough she's quite content to watch them.

“Oh, we’re sorry baby,” Lee purrs as he pulls himself away from Tom’s gorgeous lips.  “Were we ignoring you?”

Vix pouts and nods, earning herself a chuckle from Tom and a matching pout from Lee.  She glares at him but drags him in with a hand fisted in his t-shirt for another kiss, suddenly wanting to feel those full lips on her own again.  God she loves kissing them both.  Sometimes, they spend hours on the couch just kissing lazily until their lips are swollen and eyes hazy.  Her hand moves from his t-shirt to his neck, sliding around to the base of his skull so that she can wind her fingers into his hair.  It’s getting shaggy, just the way she likes it.  She gives it a gentle tug and Lee immediately deepens the kiss, a little moan escaping that Vix swallows greedily.  She reluctantly pulls away, resting her forehead against his so that she can stare at his lips.

“I was led to believe that there would be pudding,” Vix says and both the boys laugh. 

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Tom teases, sliding his hand further up the back of her t-shirt to get at more of her skin.  Vix feels a shiver run down her spine as those wonderfully long fingers trace abstract shapes in the small of her back.  She watches as Lee cuts a slice of the cheesecake and pops it on a plate.  He breaks off a piece using the fork before picking it up between his thumb and forefinger.  Vix leans forward as he offers it to her and takes it from him gently, her lips forming an ‘O’ shape around the pad of his thumb and sucking gently.  She watches as his eyelids fall to half mast, those stormy eyes zeroing in on her bottom lip as she drags it across the underside of his knuckle. 

“Very nice,” Lee’s voice rasps as Vix pulls away to lick her lips.

“Very nice indeed,” Tom whispers against her ear which sends another shiver running through her.  That turns into a full blown body shudder when he drags his lips across the sensitive spot just behind her jaw.  “More?”  Vix just nods, not caring whether he means more neck kisses or more cheesecake: she’ll take both. 

The minutes stretch into what seem like hours as Lee feeds Vix the rest of the slice of delicious cheesecake as Tom continues his gentle assault on her neck.  Lee starts to follow up each tiny piece of the pudding with a kiss, licking away any crumbs.  With the last piece, he rests his forehead against Tom’s temple as they both watch Vix swirl her tongue over the ends of the two fingers he presses against her lips, his breath quickening.  She holds his hand there with her fingers curled gently around his wrist and makes sure that she gets every last crumb.  When she’s finished, she presses a kiss to the tips of Lee’s fingers before letting his hand drop away.  They stare at each other for moment, breathing shallow.  Tom turn’s his head until his lips are pressed against Lee’s temple and starts a trail of tiny kisses downwards.  Lee’s eyes slide shut, a sigh sliding from his lips as Tom makes his way down to the juncture between neck and shoulder.  Vix squirms a little in Tom’s lap and she can see him smiling against the skin of Lee’s neck as she does it.  She can’t help it: it’s like an involuntary reflex when she sees the two of them like this.  And who wouldn’t? 

“OK there darling?” Tom mumbles against Lee’s jugular, his tongue darting out to taste the skin there which in turn makes Lee groan out loud.

“Stupid question....” Vix grumbles.  Lee manages to drag his eyes open, not an easy task when Tom is working his magic with lips and tongue.  Whilst the stools are comfortable enough, there’s a perfect good, huge couch a few metres behind them in the living room that Vix would much rather be sprawled out on.  She starts to slide off Tom’s lap but he’s not about to let her go, especially not since she’s been wriggling around in his lap for the last half an hour and he’s been enjoying the friction.

“And just where might you be going?” Tom asks from Lee’s neck.

“The couch.”

“Hmmm....” Tom hums and Lee straightens himself up, ignoring Tom’s disappointed noise.

“And I want to have a look at those bruises,” Lee says, his voice rough.

Then it’s his turn to carry Vix as he lifts her out of Tom’s lap, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.  Both of his hands go under the tops of her thighs and he carries her to the couch with him as if she weighs nothing at all.  She crosses her ankles behind him and buries her face in his neck, seeking out that scent of _him_ that she loves so much.  Tom is tall but Lee is taller and wider and Vix revels in the fact that she feels even smaller when he carries her around.  It’s only a few short strides to the couch where he sits down, not letting Vix go until she’s straddling him, thighs flush against his hips and feet tucked up behind her in the bend of his knees.  He knows that sitting like this makes her more aware of his size, how much she has to spread her thighs to fit snugly up against his hips.  It’s also the only time that she gets to look _down_ at him, as she usually has to tilt her head back to look into his eyes when he’s standing up.  Vix keeps her arms loosely around his neck, looking into his eyes with a lazy smile on her face.  She can hear Tom in the kitchen, busy clearing everything up after dinner and he’ll join them in a bit.  But right now, she has Lee’s undivided attention and she settles herself into his lap with a little wriggle of her hips that she knows doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hey,” She drawls, feeling a comfortable sleepiness starting to creep over her.  She’s not tired, not really.  Her body is exhausted but her mind has gone somewhere else.  Somewhere that only Lee and Tom can take her whenever they use their size and masculine wiles on her.  She’s surrendered to them completely and she’s starting to float away in a glorious state of mild subspace. 

“Hey yourself,” Lee smiles back slightly lopsidedly and someone of his size shouldn’t be so adorable but he really is.  His hands slide slowly up her thighs until they settle around her hips, his thumbs worming their way under her t-shirt to find skin.  “Show me.”

It’s a gentle order and one that Vix doesn’t hesitate to obey.  She moves her arms from around Lee’s neck to the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it up and over her head.  The shirt gets thrown to the side somewhere and she’s naked from the waist up, completely unashamed as she stretches her arms above her head and arches her torso so that her ribs drag against Lee’s chest.  She hisses at the dull ache it causes and, as predicted, a low growl rumbles up from the back of Lee’s throat.  One of his big hands immediately comes up to cover the mottled, purple bruises covering her ribs.  It doesn’t hurt, not really.  It’s a bit sore but it’s not real pain.  Lee traces the bruising, checking over every inch to make sure it’s not as bad as it looks.  Both his hands start a delicate trail upwards, brushing over her sides and then moving around behind her shoulders. Her hands cling to his upper arms as he coaxes her up onto her knees so that he can stoop his head down far enough to get his mouth to her ribs.  Vix sucks in a breath as he starts to trail butterfly kisses over the purpling skin, slowly making his across and stopping just below her sternum.  Her hands come up to hold onto the back of the couch either side of his head and when she looks down, Lee is resting his chin above her navel, his eyes fixed on hers.  A soft smile tugs at the corners of her lips and she can’t help bringing up a hand to run her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair again.  His eyes go heavy lidded as her nails gently scratch at his scalp.  He groans and lets his forehead drop gently in between her exposed breasts and brings her other hand up to bury in his hair as well.  She softly grabs handfuls, alternating between tugging gently and little scratches.  He’s muffled against her skin but she can hear that his growling has gone from unhappy and protective to lazy and aroused.

“You’re like a giant cat, it's delightfully ridiculous,” Tom says with a grin when he appears on one side of the pair, done with the clearing up.  “One of these days you’re actually going to purr, I'm sure of it.”

“Mfffibo  swjrhhfkps powhwur...” Lee doesn’t bother to lift his head and Vix’s skin hides whatever he’s saying.  She can feel his lips moving against her but has absolutely no idea what he just said.  He eventually lifts his head to rest his chin on her breast bone again, looking up at Vix with sleepy eyes as she continues to work magic with her fingers.  His gaze keeps flitting to the slight swelling around her eye and she drags her hands from his hair to cup his face.

“I’m fine, really,” Vix reassures him and his mouth pulls down at the sides and his brow knits so that he looks pathetically yet adorably sad.  She’s not sure how a grown man can make himself look like a giant puppy but Lee manages it.

“Uh-oh, the kicked puppy face,” Tom sighs, flopping against Lee’s side.  Vix sits back on to Lee’s thighs so that she can reach his mouth and kisses the sad look from his face.  She both loves and hates that face.  It’s one of the cutest things she’s _ever_ seen but it also means that he’s upset, which is just not acceptable.

She doesn’t know how much time goes by but when she pulls away from Lee’s lips, she realises that he’s moved them so that they’re lying on the couch, her spread out on top of him and Tom pressed up against both of them.  She doesn’t remember it happening but she’s very happy that it did.  She wriggles around to get comfortable, Lee trailing his hands down her naked back while Tom has his head nestled on Lee's shoulder, watching her with those piercing blue eyes of his. 

“Sleepy?” Tom asks before a jaw cracking yawn threatens to split his face in half.

“A bit.”

“Well sleep then.  We’re not going anywhere,” Lee smiles down at Vix as she gets comfortable.  Tom brings up a hand to brush a stray strand out of hair out of her eyes and smile fondly at her.

“K....”

Vix drifts off, sprawled out on top of Lee with Tom stretched out alongside.  There was a reason that Tom had insisted on such a wide couch and this was exactly why.  It fits the three of them with room to spare, as well as being long enough that both boys can stretch out lengthways and not even Lee’s toes quite reached the other end.  Whilst there are many things that she loves to do with the pair of them, this is in the top 3 on The Things Vix Likes to Do with Her Two Giants and using Lee as a very lovely, very warm bed was right up there.  With her cheek pressed against the steady beat of his heart and her thigh stretched across his waist, she’s asleep within seconds as Tom hums a nameless tune softly next to her, one of his hands gently running through her hair, an action that is guaranteed to send her to sleep each and every time.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The final chapter of this fic! 
> 
> Sorry it’s taken so long. RL got in the way in the shape of my cat, Robert Meowney Jnr. He’s had to have surgery and stuff. He’s all good now though.

She isn’t sure how long she’s been asleep but when Vix wakes up, it’s dark outside and the lights in the lounge have been turned down low enough that they’re casting shadows across the room.  It takes her a moment before she realises what’s woken her up.  Lee’s chest is still solid warmth underneath her and Tom is still stretched out alongside.  When she manages to drag her head up so that her chin is resting on Lee’s sternum, she sees something that sends a bolt of heat shooting straight down to her toes.  Tom and Lee are quite happily making out without her, not that she minds of course.  In fact, it wouldn’t be the first time that she’s been happy to watch and it certainly won’t be the last.  Tom is propped up on his elbow and leaning down so that he can kiss Lee languidly, taking his time and making the cutest little noises whenever Lee does something like nip at his bottom lip or swipe his tongue against Tom’s.  The hand that Lee doesn’t have splayed out across Vix’s back is winding fingers into Tom’s unruly curls and she can tell that every now and then he scratches his nails gently against Tom’s scalp because that’s when she hears a sigh escape the back the latter’s throat.  Vix grins to herself and shifts so that she’s lying fully on top of Lee, hands on his chest so that she can prop her chin on them to get a better view.  Settling down again so that her hips are flush with his, her grin widens when she feels just how much Lee is enjoying himself.  He breaks away from Tom when he feels her move and they both give her lazy smiles.

“Oh, don’t mind me: you carry on,” Vix says, not caring that she’s looking smugger that the smuggest person in Smugsville.  They both grin at her and go back to kissing each other senseless. 

Vix sighs and a lazy, fond smile creeps across her face.  This is what she loves most: lying half naked on the couch with her two boys.  It’s easy and comforting and _home_.  The oversized sweats and the scent of them is something that she didn’t know she needed until they both wandered into her life a few years ago. 

She met Tom first, having to stand in for his usual stunt double at the last minute.  She’d just finished a particularly gruelling shoot out in Dubai and was looking forward to a month off to recover when she’d got the call.  She hadn’t even had time to unpack, just picked up her battered suitcase from where she’d dropped it inside her front door and headed straight back out to the airport.  She hadn’t been in the best mood when she’d arrived on set 7 hours later but Tom had been so sweet and charming that she’d forgotten that she was supposed to be angry.  He also had an absolutely filthy sense of humour which had had Vix snorting coffee out her nose with laughter within the first day of meeting him.  The icing on the cake for Vix was that unlike some of the male stars she’d stood in for, it hadn’t even crossed Tom’s mind that his stunt double was a woman.  She’d hit it off with him immediately and Vix was sad when the shoot had finished a week later.  Tom called her the next day to say that he would be in town for a while and did she want to grab dinner sometime.  Of course Vix had said yes and that, as they say, was that. It hasn’t been particularly serious at the beginning:  it was just two people that clicked getting together whenever their schedules allowed.

Lee came into the picture about 6 months down the line.  Vix was on the set of Pushing Daises, a show that would have become one of her favourites with or without Lee.  She hadn’t actually been needed but she’d been there on standby, just in case.  It had been one of her favourite jobs to date, mostly down to Bryan Fuller and his insane imagination. Vix had adored the colours of the sets and hadn’t wanted to leave.  It was a rare thing, feeling that she never wanted to leave a set or a shoot and Lee had grabbed her attention immediately. He was so fucking _TALL,_ taller even than Tom and that was saying something.  The fact that Vix had to tilt her head back to talk to Lee had made her weak at the knees and she’d felt horribly guilty about it at the time.  Although she and Tom hadn’t said they were exclusive by that point, she still felt bad for finding Lee pant-wettingly attractive and for wanting to climb him like a tree.  After a long day of shooting, the cast and crew had headed for the nearest bar and Tom had arrived later on.  Vix had felt awkward as she’d introduced both boys but she needn’t have worried.  Going home with Tom that night, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Tom was equally as smitten so neither of them had wasted any time in asking the gentle giant out the very next day. 

And now, here she was, years later, watching her two favourite people in the world making out on the couch in the house they shared.  She had no idea what she’d done right in her former lives but she knew it had to be all kinds of epic because she’s pretty sure that it’s not just luck that brought these two into her life.  This is some seriously good karma and she silently thanks the gods for their exceptional work.  She squirms against Lee a little when Tom makes the most delicious whimpering noise and Lee’s hand on her back slides up to the back of her neck squeeze gently.  She goes boneless on top of him when he trails his fingers up into her hair, a happy sigh escaping her as he does so.  He doesn’t stop kissing Tom, ever the multi-tasker, and curls his long fingers into her hair, tugging gently and she can practically hear him smirking against Tom’s lips when a soft moan leaves her lips.  Lee feels so wonderfully big underneath her, his torso so deliciously long with his wide shoulders and his glorious arms.  He’s the best mattress in the world and Vix buries her face in his chest, inhaling deeply and letting her hands trail downwards and sneak under the hem of his t-shirt so that she can get at the acres of smooth skin underneath the layer of cotton.  His skin twitches as Vix splays her hands out, falling easily into the grooves of his hips, her thumbs gently rubbing circles. 

Tom’s free hand snakes into Vix’s hair, tangling with Lee’s fingers in the long strands that are still a little wet from the shower.  She moans against Lee’s chest as she feels both of them, digging her thumbs into Lee’s hips in response.  She can’t help rubbing her naked chest against Lee’s t-shirt, the cotton snagging deliciously against her hardening nipples and forcing a full body shudder from her.

“Come here,” Tom practically purrs when he pulls away from Lee long enough to form words.  Vix doesn’t argue, just slinks up Lee’s torso, making sure to rub whatever part of her she can against the tallest of all three of them.  That gets a low, happy growl in return and when Vix reaches both of them, both their lips are red and kiss swollen.  Tom pulls her in with the hand that’s in her hair and takes her lips lazily.  Normally Vix would object to the slow pace, usually desperate to get them both naked as fast as possible but that’s not what she wants tonight.  She’s sore and tired and just wants to fell close to them both.  She kisses Tom back as she slowly slides her hands up Lee’s torso, taking his t-shirt with her until she can press her naked chest against his wonderfully warm skin.  Lee’s hand slides from her hair down her back, his huge hand splaying out until he dips it below her comically baggy sweats.  He seems happy to just stroke her skin, chasing the goosebumps with his finger tips and making her sigh into Tom’s mouth.  Now she’s torn between wanting to keep kissing Tom but also wanting to get her lips on Lee’s skin.  It’s moments like this that she wishes there were two of her because she wants both but only has one pair of hands and one set of lips.  A little frustrated sound rumbles up in the back of her throat and Tom pulls away slightly, which gets a noise of protest.

“What’s the matter Pint Size?” Tom grins, resting his forehead against hers.

“Just the usual: too much delicious and not enough me,” Vix sighs and Tom chuckles.

“Then I have an idea,” Lee smiles and before she realises what he’s doing, Lee has scooted over so that his back is up against the back of the couch and Vix is lying on her back in between the pair of them.  Lee props himself up on an elbow so that he can look down at her with Tom doing the same on the other side.  “How’s that?  Better?”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve the pair of you but I’m not about to complain,” Vix sighs happily and pulls Lee down so that she can nibble on that gloriously pouty bottom lip of his.  He goes willingly and growls softly when she gently sucks his bottom lip between her own.  Tom buries his face in the side of her neck, his nose tucked against the sensitive spot just behind her ear.  He’ll often sleep like that: nose against her neck and a long leg thrown over her thighs. 

Lee’s hand continues to trace random patterns over Vix’s stomach, occasionally dipping teasingly just under the waistband of her sweats but never quite far enough.  He’s not teasing her on purpose but Vix can’t help the upward roll of her hips each time he does it, her body craving closer contact with those clever fingers.  Tom starts to trail a path of butterfly kisses down the side of her neck, pausing at her collarbone to worry the skin there and Vix rolls her hips with purpose when he does because she _loves_ it when her boys mark her. 

She remembers the night that Tom came home from a particularly tough day on set, slamming the door behind him and stomping into the kitchen where Vix was finishing off dinner.  Tom is usually so calm and collected but something had rattled his cage that day and he wasted no time in coming up behind Vix, grabbing her hips in a bruising grip and shoving his nose against that spot on her neck.  She had felt him shaking with pent up anger, breathing in her scent raggedly as he tried to calm down.  When that didn’t work, he’d sunk his teeth into her jugular, making her cry out.  He’d spun her around, hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter and proceeded to bite and suck marks onto her skin as he’d shed her clothes onto the floor.  He hadn’t even managed to get his jeans off, just unzipped and taken her right there on the counter top, scratching and biting her all the while.  When he’d slumped against her 10 minutes later, spent and trembling, she knew she was going to be marked for days and it had made her groan at the thought.  Tom hadn’t stopped apologising and it wasn’t until Vix had shoved a chunk of garlic bread into his mouth that he finally shut up about it.  She hadn’t given a flying fuck about the looks that the purpling marks on her neck had got the next day when she turned up on set for work. 

Lee is always a little less obvious with where he leaves his mark.  He prefers for his marks to be hidden.  He says that he likes knowing that even though he can’t see the love bites and teeth marks, he knows that they’re there, hidden away under layers of clothing.  After a particularly..... bitey afternoon together, Vix’s torso and inner thighs had been peppered with bite marks and hickeys after Lee had spent hours covering her body with them.  She had then spent the next day at work unable to concentrate on anything at all because nearly every movement made her clothes brush over the marks making her squirm when she’d felt it.  She’d gone home a squirming mess that evening, only to have Lee press her into the mattress as he slowly undressed her, taking his time in revisiting each and every mark that he’d put on her body the night before.  He said that it had driven him insane all day, knowing that Vix had been out there with his marks hidden away so that only he knew they were there. 

Vix loves being marked by them because it makes her feel owned, protected, safe.  Sometimes she thinks she’d like to wear something permanently to show that she belongs to them but she doesn’t know how to tell them that.  Until she figures that out, she’ll wear the marks of their teeth and lips instead.  And right now, Tom is doing a fine job of making sure that she knows who she belongs to.  She’s got hand in both of their hair, occasionally using her nails to scratch at their scalps and getting little pleased noises in return.  She tugs a little on Lee’s hair just to hear him growl again while she kisses him.  It’s one of her favourite sounds and has made it her mission to draw that sound out of him whenever she can.  She remembers being utterly delighted when she discovered that he actually growled, revelling in the fact that it made him sound possessive over her.

Tom’s kisses and nibbles trail downwards until he reaches her breast and when he runs the tip of his tongue over her straining nipple, it’s the moment that Lee takes the opportunity to dip his fingers far enough under her sweats to discover that Vix isn’t wearing any underwear.  The noise that he makes is as close to a purr as he’ll ever get and both Vix and Tom take a moment to stop what they’re doing to look at him.

“What?” Lee asks, a small frown forming.

“You finally did it, you actually purred!” Tom grins at Lee; a grin matched only by the one on Vix’s face.

“I did no such thing,” Lee pouts and Vix has to kiss that bottom lip again. 

“You totally did,” Vix says when she pulls back.  “That was definitely a purr.”

“See? I bloody knew it - giant cat,” Tom says decisively.  “Now, where was I?”

Tom gives Vix a wink before he goes back to lavishing her nipple with attention.  She groans as his clever tongue goes to work and her back arches upwards trying to get more of the hot wet heat of his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Lee breathes, voice husky as he watches the other two.  As Vix arches her back, Lee splays his fingers out across her stomach, feeling the muscle underneath it.  Vix has to stay fit doing the job that she does and it’s one of Lee’s kinks, to watch and feel the muscle under her skin flex and coil.  Whenever she does morning yoga in the lounge, Lee can often be found leaning up against the doorframe, coffee in hand as he watches her bend and contort, usually wearing nothing but her underwear.  Tom had joined her one morning and Lee hadn’t known what to do with himself when he’d come wandering into the lounge to find both his lovers contorting themselves into god knows what shape.  It had been a good job that none of them had to work that day because Lee had thrown Vix over his shoulder with one hand and used his other hand to drag Tom with them to the bedroom. 

Vix lets him look his fill before curling fingers around his wrist and slowly dragging his hand back under her sweats where he was before he’d started purring.  He lifts his head to look her in the eyes, eyebrows quirking and a smirk tugging at his lips.  His clever fingers slip down and find her wet which makes his smirk widen into a grin.  She groans and her hand tightens around his wrist as he slides a finger between her slick folds.  She strains upwards to catch his lips with her own, lips parting as his tongue finds hers and he swallows her moan as his finger slips inside her, curling to find that spot that makes her toes curl.  Lee slides his leg between her own, pulling her legs apart a little further for better access.  The hand that Vix has in Tom’s hair tightens as Lee draws his fingers out and finds her clit hard and swollen, rubbing it slowly with his fingers now covered in her slick.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Lee breathes against Vix’s lips when she lets him up for air.  She gasps as Lee’s fingers and Tom’s tongue work their magic, slipping further into her own headspace.  She doesn’t let go of Lee’s wrist as he slowly makes the waves in the pit of her stomach start to build. 

“She’s always so ready for us,” Tom murmurs against her breast, gently roll her nipple between his teeth, tugging slightly and this time, Vix can’t help crying out.  She finally lets go of Lee’s wrist to palm him through his sleep pants and he really does purr this time.  Honest to god purrs.  He’s hard and straining against the thin cotton and she dips her hand under material so that she can feel him.  He groans then, breaking eyes contact to look down their bodies to watch her.  She lets go of him briefly to push his sleep pants down as he lifts his hips just enough and then he’s hot and heavy in her hand.  He doesn’t stop teasing her slowly with his fingers as she strokes him lazily, eventually tearing his eyes away from her hand to kiss her again.  This times there’s a little more urgency to it, little more teeth and tongue.  Vix is so lost in the sensation that she almost misses the moan that Tom lets out on her other side.  She when surrenders Lee’s lips to look over at her other giant, Tom’s eyes are fixed on what the other two are doing, his breath coming in hot pants against Vix’s skin.  She lets go of Tom’s mussed hair to snake her hand down to his crotch to find him just as hard and eager as Lee.  “This is going to be over embarrassing quickly if you keep doing that.”

“Seconded!” Vix gasps as Lee slips his fingers inside her again, her back bowing to try and get him deeper.

And Tom isn’t wrong as what seems like only minutes later he groans and covers her hand in his cum, never once taking his eyes of her hand on Lee’s cock.  Vix isn’t far behind and all it takes is Lee to curl his long fingers just so to have her crying out as her own climax washes over her in blissful waves. 

Lee moans as he watches his lovers pant and slump back against the couch cushions.  When Tom brings Vix’s hand up to his mouth to lick and suck himself from her fingers, all Vix has to do is add a twist to her wrist and slide her thumb over the head of Lee’s cock and he’s coming over her other hand, a warm splash over her knuckles.  Tom wastes no time in taking her hand so that he can lick that clean too, making Lee moan and drop his head to her shoulder.

“You fucker Hiddleston, you can’t do shit like that!” Lee huffs against Vix’s skin as he watches through slitted eyes as Tom finishes licking Vix’s fingers clean.  “The mind is willing but......”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Tom grins, swiping a tongue across his lips to catch every last drop.  He looks down at Vix who has a very smug, sleepy grin on her face as her eyes start to droop.  He grabs the huge throw from the back of the couch and throws it over all three of them.  “Until then, I think someone is about to fall asleep.”

“M ‘not,” Vix protests, even as her jaw cracks with an enormous yawn.

“Uh-huh,” Lee chuckles, tucking the throw around the three of them.  He wriggles around until he has Vix sprawled out on top of him again.  Tom slots himself against the pair of them happily, his head pillowed against Lee’s shoulder and an arm slung protectively over Vix’s waist.  Vix is just awake enough to lift her head to kiss each of her boys in turn before she snuggles closer, one hand fisted in Tom’s t-shirt and the other tucked under Lee’s shoulder as he cups the back of her neck protectively.

“Sleep Kiddo,” Lee smiles as he drops a kiss to the top of Vix’s head and gets an adorable snuffle in return.  He turns and presses his lips against Tom’s forehead.  “And that goes for us too.”

“Agreed,” Tom mumbles into the other’s neck as Lee reaches up behind him to flick off the light on the side table.   

Vix is asleep before Lee can curl his hand around the back of her neck again and it’s a matter of moments before the boys slip into a deep and contented sleep, happy in the knowledge that their bruises and battered girl has been thoroughly looked after and is safely wrapped up in the arms of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have gone off a tangent with this one and started the chapter with a load of back story word vomit. Sorry about that. Still, I have other ideas for these 3 so this is going to be a series and felt the need to get the history into this first instalment. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions of what they’d like to see in future instalments for this series, please do let me know and I’ll see what I can do to oblige. I have some ideas for future instalments: some just pure fluff, some just pure frickle frackle, but I’m always open to any suggestions so please do feel free to leave some ideas in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I ship Lee/Tom so hard it's not even funny.


End file.
